


Я Гарри Мадд

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: «Энтерпрайз» неоднократно встречалась с Гарри Маддом, и нам прекрасно известна реакция членов её экипажа на него. Но как относится к ним он сам. И, самое главное — кто он?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканоны автора, спойлеры к арку "Гарри Мадд" в TOS/TAS.

— Я Гарри Мадд. Приятно познакомиться, молодой человек. Что вы говорите? Восемьдесят пять лет от роду? Молодой человек, а я разве не выгляжу на несколько десятков тысяч лет? Нет? А знаете, почему? У меня есть вот эти таблетки. Принимаю их регулярно, и они молодят меня каждый день. Хотите парочку?

 

Он делает это постоянно, скитаясь по самым разным уголкам Галактики. Продаёт и дарит — в зависимости от того, в каком государстве оказывается. Где бы он ни был, его считают всего лишь опасным преступником. Что ж — он не возражает.

 

Его маленькие судна, которые он меняет, будто сандалии, бороздят просторы космоса от одной планеты до другой. Его усы и смешной мундир — на каждом объявлении о розыске. Его глаза смотрят на всех жителей Альфа- и Бета-квадрантов.

 

Каждый из тех, кто останавливает на нём свой взор хоть на секунду, будь то даже самый чёрствый клингонский генерал, думает о том, что эта физиономия как-то слишком обманчиво добродушна для преступника.

 

Мадд тоже задаётся этим вопросом, когда вглядывается в своё изображение посреди людной площади. Что такого страшного он делает? Он ведь никого не обманул за свою жизнь. Те женщины сами молодели и без его таблеток, андроиды — хотели служить человечеству, а членам экипажа «Энтерпрайз» давно пора было понять, что они друг к другу испытывают. И после всего они дружно объявили его галактическим преступником.

 

«Энтерпрайз». Красавица-лебедь, плывущая где-то там, вдалеке от него. Её славный капитан, с которым у него не заладились отношения. Безнадёжно влюблённая медсестра. Старший помощник, глупый-глупый вулканец.

 

Вулканцы все глупые. Мадд смотрит на них и поражается: как они, с их логичным, выверенным мышлением не могут понять, сколь важна любовь?

 

Но Мадду из них интересен только один — тот самый, с «Энтерпрайз». Он ещё не потерян окончательно. Возможно, он когда-нибудь и сумеет понять, что примитивные эмоции порой необходимы. Однако будет это не раньше, чем до капитана, наконец, дойдёт, что Гарри пытался впихнуть в его непонятливую голову. И что он имел в виду в своих финальных словах, называя экипаж судна «любимыми».

 

Он действительно любит их и надеется, что когда-нибудь они встретятся. А порой искренне жалеет, что не оказался с ними в одном месте в одно время.

 

Как тогда, на Олимпе. Аполлон (дурак старый!) думал, что с ними можно обращаться, как с их далёкими предками. Вот будь Мадд рядом, он бы втолковал, что нужно делать.

Люди изменились. Пять тысяч лет назад он и сам не прочь был сидеть на алтаре и вдыхать запах жареной баранины. Теперь всё было по-другому. Они стали умнее, хоть и ненамного. Тысячу лет назад они говорили, что умер последний греческий бог. Несколько лет назад они поверили, что сами были к этому причастны.

 

Наивные и глупые, как и их предки. Потому что последний греческий бог был жив. Просто он тоже изменился, и они больше не узнают его. А жертвы приносят до сих пор.

Мадд жаден. Его называют обманщиком — вовсе несправедливо: его сделки, пусть и тайны для второй стороны, но честны. Он даёт им всем истину и цель.

 

Что он берёт в ответ? Практически ничего. Их любовь. Когда-то он предпочитал деньги — но теперь ему это не интересно. В отличие от своих родственничков, он со временем сумел эволюционировать вслед за человечеством.

 

Сначала он боялся забирать эмоции людей. Они постоянно говорили о том, что выгорают изнутри, что теряют способность чувствовать. Но потом он понял — это временно. Рано или поздно они восстанавливаются. И, следовательно, в этой экономике проблема ограниченности ресурсов оказалась решённой полностью. Он со спокойной совестью начал свой поход.

 

Долгое время приходилось питаться крохами — на Земле люди ожесточались с каждым днём. К концу двадцатого века он чуть было не вернулся на денежную диету. Но пронесло — Первый Контакт и выход в космос исправили положение. Человечество смягчилось, а сам он на стареньком судёнышке со скоростью варп-1 принялся бороздить просторы космоса.

 

Бесчисленные миры — и в каждом были несчастные сердца, которым чего-то не хватало в жизни. Два века он забирал их любовь себе в обмен на красоту, силу, честность — всё то, чего им не хватало.

 

А потом встретил экипаж «Энтерпрайз». Внешне они казались вполне благополучной командой, но внутри — он это чувствовал, — больше половины из них нуждались в том, что он давал.

 

И он пытался облегчить их участь даже после того, как они чуть не помешали ему осчастливить целых три потенциальных семьи. Замаскировал личными счётами путёвку на Мадд, где специально обученные андроиды сумели бы дать экипажу любовь, которую он бы мог ощутить и поглотить, будучи на Олимпе. Наконец он освободил их чувства, дал возможность стать честнее друг с другом. И сам искупался в этих лучах, куда же без этого.

 

Сытый их эмоциями даже десятки лет спустя, он с радостью вспоминает о том, что его страсть, его любимые всё ещё бороздят просторы Галактики.

 

И что, может быть, когда-нибудь он снова встретится с ними.


End file.
